


Tomorrow's Ghost

by SunStoneSpark



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Post-SPECTRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunStoneSpark/pseuds/SunStoneSpark
Summary: Bond was leaving again. Q was never sure how to feel about it.





	Tomorrow's Ghost

“Bond?” 

The agent turned, sapphire eyes catching Q’s. For a moment, there seemed to be a flicker of something gentle behind them. Sentimentality perhaps. He'd never admit to it. 

“Will you be coming back?” 

It was almost redundant, Q knew that the second the question left his lips. Bond always came back. He knew that, everyone in MI6 knew that. Even during Q’s brief residency at his position, he’d seen Bond come back from the dead, heard the whispers of colleagues and peers who idolised him all those times before. There was something impossible about Bond, untouchable. Q had always known that, really, he had, but that didn't ever stop him trying to reach for just a glimmer of the unknown, the intrigue, the glamour. He didn't even know what he wanted out of it, maybe just to get to know death. Because that was 007, wasn't it? This ghost that came back from the brink, teased life and courteously introduced God knows how many people to the great unknown. He came and he went with almost no coherency, tied down to nobody and nothing, and in the few, brief moments he found some connection, it never lasted, like the universe itself tore everyone he held dear from his arms, like a joke that was so much larger than Bond, a joke on a cosmic level, that kept him looping round and back through, over and over. 

So Q really didn't need to be told the answer after all. 

Bond smiled at him, soft, and so fragile, but warm, a warmth that reached his eyes and for a moment, he seemed free of everything. 

Q couldn't bring himself to watch him leave.


End file.
